Episode 5 - Candy Experiments! Transcript
(The episode begins begins at the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse) Hamtaro: So this plane that you took takes you Pokemon from your world to our world. And that's why you guys ended up here. But I still don't know what human trainers and Poke-balls you're talking about. Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika-chu! Charmander: Char Charmander char! Squirtle: Squirtle. Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulbsaur bulba. Chikorita: Chika-ri! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil cynda! Quil. Totodile: Dile to to to to todile! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Marill: Marill marill marill. Venonet: Veno-net. Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen. Goldeen goldeen. Geodude: Dude. Geo geo. Oxnard: That's what we first met the Pokemon in our world. I kinda like saying their names. Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Torchic: Tor-chic tor tor tor torchic. Mudkip: Mud mud mud mudkip. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor cor cor corphish. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Bonsly: Bon Bonsly! Munchlax: Munchlax! Swallow: Swallow swallow. Eevee: Eevee eevee eevee. Lotad: Tad tad tad Lotad. Pashmina: I still don't get it. We've just met the Pokemon even that we've been attacked by Team Rocket. Is that what they're saying? Penelope: Ookyoo? Piplup: Piiiiip-lup! Piplup piplup! Chimchar: Chim-char. Turtwig: Twig turtwig! Buneary: Bun-eary! Pachirisu: Pachi-paaaaaah! Buizel: Bui bui bui bui. Croakgunk: Croooooooooooooak. Happiny: Happiny! Staraptor: Star-aaap-tor! Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Bijou: Hamtaro, what are they saying before? Hamtaro: They said we've decided to take a rest under a tree but some guy pick them up and put em into a car by driving them to the airport as they go to a different world which is our world. Who was that guy again? Oshawott: Oshawott osha osha oshawott! Tepig: Te-pig tepig pig pig tepig! Snivy: Sni-vy snivy snivy snivy. Scraggy Scraggy scrag. Pansage: Pan-sage. Axew: Axew ew ew ew axew. Emolga: Emol emol emol-ga! Unfezant: Unfezant! Dwebble: Dweb dweb dweb dwebble! Maxwell: Translation. "We're from other regions from under people who are trainers to us all from any other Pokemon in this world". Panda: I wonder who they are. Cappy: Who knows? Maybe it's the same owner who was taking care of us pet hamsters. Pikachu: Pi Pi Pika-chu. Dexter: Isn't it because that we like them before we play with them? Howdy: I'd say yes. 'Cause we're very related together. Boss: That doesn't make sense to us Ham-hams. Every time when Pokemon came to our world, Wild Pokemon will come over and we don't know how to take control of them. Hamtaro: Oh Boss. We haven't got much time to explain all this. If Pokemon are on their journey to protect themselves from dangered animals they'll have to let come in our adventures. Bijou: And it'll be a ham and Pokemon adventures that we've never discover the world around us. Sandy: Yeah. Like they'll be lots of gyms badges which are different and sunflower seeds. Panda: Is... that what the Pokemon wanted? Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah. Pika pika pika-chu! Marill: Marill marill mariil rill! (All the Pokemon agreed) Hamtaro: See they'll be glad to have an adventure with us. (All the Ham-hams faded to what Hamtaro said) Maxwell: Maybe if we have a party, that'll will cheer up the Pokemon even if Team Rocket never captures them. Oxnard: I can gather a lot of Sunflower Seeds if that's okay with you guys. Pashmina: Small Pokemon are gonna love it! Penelope: Ookyoo! Hamtaro: Let's go for it!! But first we have to find out what Laura and the others are going to plan out today. (All the small Pokemon agreed as they say their names as we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (We cut to the Unova Region Poke-dex as we zoom in to the title on screen which is Episode 5) Bijou: (Off screen) "Candy Experiments!" (We cut to Laura's House home of the Harunas as the Narrator speaks) Narrator: Continuing on their adventures to protect themselves from dangerous animals. Hamtaro and the Ham-hams went back to Laura's house along with the Pokemon. As Laura hears about today's party outside. No party was never heard from a human inside a house by all of our heroes Pokemon and 13 Ham-hams. Laura: A long party? Kana: That's right. It's gonna be a party for children. As our parents go away for the date today. Laura: (Picks up a Chocolate Bar from a jar) I know. This will be difficult. Pikachu: Pika? Togepi: Toge? Hamtaro: What are those? Kana: Tonight is the night as we girls and boys get to have a dinner party as we invite all of our friends in class today. Laura: Oh. You mean we get to have invitations to hand from every friend in town? Kana: We can invite June, Kylie, Carl, Mika and Travis. Laura: And every boys in the classroom in school. Kana: It's gonna be a long day. All 13 Ham-hams: (Saw lots of chocolate bars in the jar Laura and Kana are eating) Wooooooooooooow. Hamtaro: That's the biggest chocolate bar we've ever seen. Pikachu: Piiiiiiiikaaaah. Togepi: Togepi!!! Charmander: Charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur. Vulpix: Vuuuuulll. Psyduck: Psssssssy. Poliwag: Poli. Geodude: Geodude. Goldeen: Goldeen. Eevee: Eeeeeeeveeee. Venonet: Veno-net. Horsea: Horrrrrrrseeeeea. Kana: Hey. Watch the Pokemon. Hamtaro: Huh? All the Ham-hams: Huh? (Kana waves her chocolate bar in front of the Pokemon) Hamtaro: (Thinks in his head) What she's doing? Maybe she's gonna give it to the Pokemon to eat. Chikorita: Chi-ka chi-ka! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Marill: Marill mari. Bonsly: Bonnnnslllly. Kana: Those Pokemon think that candy bars are made of toys. Laura: They aren't toys they're chocolate bars with or without nuts. It's called Pearl's of Sugar. Hamtaro: (Thinks in his head) Pearl's of sugar? Pikachu: Pika Pi! Pika Pika! Pika-chu! Kana: Maybe they want us to give them one. Laura: (Surprised) No don't, Kana. You know you never suppose to give Pokemon things like candy. Kana: Yeah I know. They're not as bad as they used to be. (Then Laura's Mom Marian comes in Laura's bedroom) Marian: Laura! Are you here? Laura: Mom! Kana: Hi, Mrs. Haruna. Marian: Hello, Kana. You're dad just called. He said he wanted you to set up the children's party at the backyard. Kana: Sure thing. Well Laura, do you want to help me and my dad? Laura: Of course. (She puts the jar lid on the jar full of chocolate bars and putting em away on her topshelf) Hamtaro: (Thinks in his head) Oh kats! She's putting em away. Marian: Come on now. Let's go help out your dad. Kana: All rightly. (She, Laura and her mom Marian went down the stairs by going outside until Hamtaro and the Ham-hams ran toward the shelf and saw a lot of chocolate bars) Oxnard: Boy. It's a long way up. Hamtaro: That's where Pokemon come in. Right you guys? Boss: That is correct, Hamtaro. Grass type Pokemon can use Vine Whip to grab the jar full of candy bars made of chocolate with or without nuts. Bijou: But which Pokemon can use Vine Whip? Snivy: Snivy! Chikorita: Chi-ka! Bulbasaur: Bulba. Saur. (He, Snivy and Chikorita used Vine Whip to grab the jar full of chocolate candy bars out of the topshelf together) Dexter: Correction. It was Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Snivy. Maxwell: We should probably head back to our clubhouse to see what these things are made of. Penelope: Ookyoo! Pashmina: Great idea. Hope we don't run into you know who would show up. (All 13 Ham-hams and all the Pokemon got out of Laura's House and back to their clubhouse along with a jar full of chocolate candy bars until Team Rocket peeked out from Laura's window) Jessie: Did you see that? Meowth: Yeah all the Hamsters and the twerps Pokemon grabbed that jar full of Chocolate Candy bars. So what? Jessie: So nothing. It means that chocolate candy bars is we we're after to get our pawns on. Think of it. Before we eat that kinda stuff we'll be hungry no more. James: All of our Pokemon would really love this candy. Meowth: Have you forgotten anything about candy? Pokemon and Hamsters don't eat candy and if they did they'll into the huge giant creatures just like Catterpie used to turn into a giant. Jessie: Yes. But not this time. Not ever again that Pokemon can turn into giants while eating candy. We'll swipe that jar and the twerps Pokemon and their rodent Hamsters too. Team Rocket: All for one and one for all! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Ham-hams and all the Pokemon back inside the Pokemon and Ham Ham Clubhouse) Hamtaro: What do you think these chocolate bars are made of exactly? Cappy: I think it's made of with or without nuts. Bijou: Oui. I've seen this candy before. Somebody made it from the factory which is called the Candy Experiments. Oxnard: Factory? Panda: Yeah but... how did it made chocolate bars in the first place in the factory? Pikachu: Pika-chu. Boss: Maybe... It was the Professors who made this experiment. Pashmina: Can the Pokemon eat this stuff? Scraggy: Scraaggy scrag. Pansage: Pansage! Dwebble: Dweeeebble! Oshawott: Wott wott Oshawott! Tepig: Tepig pig pig tepig! Snivy: Vy Sni-vy. Emolga: Emol emol emol emol. Unfezant: Un-fezant! Axew: Axew ew! Penelope: Ookyoo. Ookyoo! Maxwell: That's gonna be a hard things to eat better than sweets it is. Pikachu: Chhhhhhu. Pikaaaaah. Hamtaro: They sparkle in the day time and the night time. Usually if Pokemon eats this stuff it'll make em big and giant sized as a house. Bijou: If we eat all this stuff then we'll be just like the Pokemon. We would be 50 foot Ham-hams. Hamtaro: Laura said that we can't eat candy like they do. Including the Pokemon and us Ham-hams. Sandy: That will be so uncool not eating the candy for creatures who be full of candy. Howdy: Why can't we eat all this stuff from the jar that we took from Laura's shelf? Dexter: Not the ones we know back when the candy is made of Diamonds of Sugar. Boss: Emerald, Diamond, Pearl whatever this candy's made of it's not worth it. I think we better call somebody on the phone to see what this candy is made of. Hamtaro: We'll use the phone booth. Pikachu: Pika pika. (All the Pokemon and 13 Ham-hams went to the phone booth as it started to ring and goes off) Phone booth: Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Bongo bongo. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Bongo Bongo. (Pikachu answers the phone booth and there stood Nurse Joy on screen) Nurse Joy: Hello. Hello. Pikachu: Pikaaah-chu. Happiny: Happ happ happiny! Piplup: Piplup Pip! Chimchar: Chim-char. Turtwig: Turtwig! Buizel: Bui bui bui bui. Staraptor: Star-aaap-tooor. Croakgunk: Croooooooooooak. Buneary: Buneary bun bun. Pachirisu: Pa-chi-ri-paaahhh. Bonsly: Bonsly! Nurse Joy: Pokemon I'm so glad you're okay. But who are those Hamsters along with you? Hamtaro: Nurse Joy is it? I'm Hamtaro and these are all the Ham-hams. We're from the world of Hamsters. Nurse Joy: So you're taking good care of the trainer's Pokemon now Hamsters? I really don't want the Pokemon to waste their energy and powers in case they don't have any PP. So we Joys of the Pokemon Center should move to a place which is filled with humans and hamsters. Torchic: Torchic chic chic torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip mud mud mudkip. Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko treecko treecko. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor corphish! Lotad: Lotad lotad tad tad tad lotad! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munch munch munchlax. Phanpy: Phanpy! Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika-chu. Togepi: Toge. Hamtaro: They said it'll be great to have you over to our place. Come on by and look around. Just get to the plane and make sure you have a ticket with you. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Charmander: Char charmander char. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulbasaur. Bulba. Totodile: Toto-dile. Cyndaquil: Quil Cyndaquil. Marill: Marill marill marill marill mari. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude. Pikachu: Pika pika. Hamtaro: They also said bring in the officers too who are the Jennies. Nurse Joy: I'm not so sure if this is a good idea to be on time. But okay. I will. And Pokemon remember to drink your Max Exlir to save up your PP okay? Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaah. Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwwwwl! Swallow: Swallow! Staraptor: Staraptor! Unfezant: Unfezant! (The Phone booth screen shuts down as it ends the call) Hamtaro: What do we all standing here for Ham-hams?! We've got to get to the Party where Laura's is having! Right away! Boss: Ham-hams, Pokemon! Cupatiy march! (All 13 Ham-hams and all the Pokemon took the jar filled with chocolate bars with or without nuts and heads outside out of the clubhouse to get back to Laura's place where the backyard is) Jessie: (She, James and Meowth peeked at the Ham-hams and all the Pokemon behind the oak tree) They're not the only ones who can share candy which are rare. James: Not if we can get to the party first. Meowth: Better watch out Pokemon. Team Rocket's coming for ya. (Team Rocket giggles evily. Scene cuts back to Laura's house in the backyard outside. All the children are having a party here as they set up the tables and chairs up even their parents are going away on vacation on a date which is a dinner date tonight) Laura: The party is all set! Kana: I would say we should need a grill and to buy some food at the store before we start the party, Laura. Laura: Okay. We need Veggie Burgers, Granola Bars, some Salad, the Turkey and the gravey. June: I'll go get the Turkey. Kylie: And I'll go get the gravey. Maria: I'll get the Granola Bars. Travis: And I'll get the Veggie Burgers with lots of buns and we'll add Ketchup and Mustard and Mayonaise. Kana: What do you want, Mimi? Mimi: I want to drink... a glass of water. Laura: We've got water in the fridgerator inside the kitchen in my house. Roberto: Yeah yeah yeah. I know what you wanted to eat for dinner while we're having a party. Let's just say that what my favorite food that I wanted to eat is Pizza with pepperoni and mushroom. I think I'll called the Pizza guy and order it for me. Laura: Okay. Let's go. (So off they went to find some food and to get the grill. But then Team Rocket got to the backyard before the Pokemon and the Ham-hams did) Jessie: We've got to the party before they did. If they start the party right now they'll have to fall right into our trap. James: And traps is what we usually do before digging our hole to victory. Meowth: Then we'll grab the candy, The Twerps Pokemon and their Hamster rodents too. (Jessie, James and Meowth started to dig a big hole with a shovel by making it deep then they got out of the deep hole and covered it all up with a net, dirt leaves and grass) Ha perfect! Now they'll never guess it's a trap for real! (Team Rocket hides under the bushes again to wait for the Pokemon and the 13 Ham-hams to come. Until Laura and her friends return in the backyard as they realized it's a trap made by Team Rocket) Laura: Hey did you guys feel something? Kana: Nope. (The children are standing on Team Rocket's trap and Laura, Kana, June, Kylie, Roberto, Carl, Mimi, Travis, Harold, Maria and Mika fell into the deep hole screaming) Jessie: It worked! We've got them now! James: Now it's time for a real steal! Meowth: I'll go check if they are Pokemon or not. (He goes out of the bush and check the trap that worked out and saw that they're humans who fell into the trap instead of Pokemon and Ham-hams) Huh? Whhaaaaaaaaah!? Travis: Hey who put this big hole here? Roberto: I can't feel my arms and legs. Carl: Could somebody please get off of me! Mika: Get off! You're crushing my food! (Then all the 13 Ham-hams and the Pokemon who are holding the jar filled with Chocolate Candy Bars headed back to Laura's place in the backyard and saw a big hole who was dugged by Team Rocket) Boss: Huh? I wonder who dug that hole in Laura's backyard. Dexter: What's going on around here? Howdy: Yeah how did this happened? Pikachu: Pika! (Then they saw it's Meowth who did it along with Jessie and James who just came out of the bushes) Jessie: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! James: Guess who! Hamtaro: Hey it's Team Rocket! Bijou: Team Rocket? Pashmina: They're bad guys who steal Pokemon and Ham-hams together! Sandy: Be careful they'll like trick you. Penelope: Ookyoo! Jessie: Little Rodents, Why don't you hand your candy that you got in your hands? James: Or we'll be force to grab Pikachu and the Pokemon. Hamtaro: We can't let you get your hands on that Pearl of sugar which you call chocolate candy bars. Even if you did we won't let you steal the Pokemon. Boss: You want candy come and get it! (He throws the jar filled with chocolate candy bars into the air as it spilt Chocolate Candy Bars everywhere in Laura's Backyard) Oxnard: The candy! Hamtaro: Quickly Pokemon get rid of Team Rocket while we rescue all the humans from that hole! Pikachu: Pika-chu!!! (He and all the Pokemon started to battle Team Rocket to keep them busy before they pick up the chocolate candy bars Boss threw on the grass) Jessie: So you wanted to battle against us huh? Alright then. Woobat let's go! (Throws Woobat's Poke-ball as Woobat comes out) Woobat: Wooooooobat! James: Yamask! You too! (Throws Yamask's Poke-ball as Yamask comes out) Yamask: Yammmmask! Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiii! (Hamtaro saw Laura and her friends down a deep hole and tries to reach out his paw toward her) Laura: Hamtaro! Hamtaro: I'm here, Laura! I thought I've never save a human before. Here grab my paw hurry. Laura: (Reaches out her hand by holding Hamtaro's paw as Hamtaro pulls Laura out of that deep hole) Whew. You saved me Hamtaro. Thank you. Now we'll need to save my friends. (She reaches out her hand to pull Travis out first. next is Kana. Then is Roberto. next is June and Kylie. Then is Carl and Mika. Next is Mimi. Then is Maria and finally Harold) Have a nice trip? Kana: Thanks for saving our lives, Laura. Laura: Don't thank me, Kana. Thank Hamtaro. Hamtaro: Heke. Pikachu: PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHU!!! (Used Thunderbolt on Woobat) Axew: AXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!! (Used Dragon Rage on Yamask. Then Yamask and Woobat faded as Team Rocket got surprised as they pull out Woobat and Yamask by returning them to their Poke-balls) James: Looks like it's time Team Rocket blasting off. Jessie: You may have won this round but we'll be back. (She, James and Meowth rocket themselves back up in the sky with their jet packs on) (All the Pokemon cheer as they won the battle by saying their names in excitement) Laura: Who were those guys? Kana: Whoever they are, they're no match for the Pokemon. Maria: I'm just glad our hamsters are safe and sound in our hands. June: Does anyone know which Pokemon saved us? Kylie: Now we can go back to celebrate the party. Travis: That's strange. What are all the candy doing on the floor? (All the Pokemon and the 13 Ham-hams run off back to the clubhouse) Laura: Oh well. Who needs candy anyway? We'll just have to eat healthy foods instead. It'll keep us healthy and strong. (Then we cut back to the Pokemon and Ham-ham clubhouse as all the Pokemon and 13 Ham-hams sit around the table in piece) Hamtaro: So Pokemon, how did it work out with the candy? Pikachu: Piiiiii! Pika-chu! Charmander: Char-mander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Bulbasaur: Saur Bulbasaur! Poliwag: Poli! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude. Psyduck: Psy-duck! Goldeen: Goldeen. Horsea: Horrrrrrrseeeeea. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaah! Marill: Marill mari. Venonet: Venonet. Chikorita: Chika-ri!! Cyndaquil: Cynda cyndaquil. Totodile: Totodile! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwl! Bijou: Now what are they saying, Hamtaro? Hamtaro: They said the candy didn't work out as planned. Maybe it's time we introduce another Ham-ham to the Pokemon don't you think? Sandy: You mean my twin brother? Pashmina: If the Pokemon says it's okay to get another ham-ham. It's okay to introduce the Pokemon to Stan. Penelope: Ookyoo! Oxnard: And we'll have no problems or worries about Pokemon's powers. Dexter: Do you think it's okay to introduce the Pokemon to Stan? Howdy: Yeah who knows. Stan and Sandy are alike and they're twin tiger ham-hams. Like Brother Like Sister. Cappy: Wow. That'll be ham-tastic! Maxwell: Guess Pokemon and Ham-hams do go together one after another. Panda: I agree with you, Maxwell. Boss: We should be able to find Stan tomorrow morning don't you think Hams? Hamtaro: Yep. Well maybe we'll see. Pikachu: Pika-chu! (Then we zoom out of Pokemon and Ham-ham clubhouse as the Narrator speaks up again) Narrator: And so... With all the candy gone out of this world, all the 13 Ham-hams and Pokemon once again be able to find Sandy's twin brother Stan. And as for Ash and his friends I wonder when will they meet up with their Pokemon. You'll be able to soon find out soon enough as the journey continues. To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts